Pirates 4, The Fountain's Secret, new opening
by The Bange
Summary: At a time when piracy seems to be a dying lifestyle, Jack Sparrow and friends search for immortality on another eyepopping adventure. The fountain calls to Jack, but Jack must face his past, and present, demons to get there. When Elizabeth...


--SUMMARY-- Perhaps 4 years after Pirates 3. At a time when piracy seems to be a dying lifestyle, Jack Sparrow (and friends) search for immortality on another eye-popping adventure. The fountain calls to Jack, but Jack must face his past, and present, demons to get there. Separated from her husband, Elizabeth Swann must alone choose the best fate for her son. Jack's sister--Anne Sparrow--must decide if she will forgive, or if she will forget. And the fountain has a secret for them all.

--NOTE: I am not usually a fanfiction writer. But after I watched Pirates 3, I knew exactally what I wanted from a 4th movie... so, I couldn't help it, I had to write this script!

This is an attempt to write a _plausable _rough draft for the 4th Pirates of the Carribean movie script. I wanted it to seem like a possible plotline for the next movie. Thus, there is no Will Turner (since it seems apparent Will is going to be cut from the movies). Sorry, Will fans! There is, however, much thought of--and reference to--Will.

I might not fishish this if I don't get many REVIEWS! Also... keep in mind that this is a rough draft. I won't make a final draft (unless disney wants to buy the script, of course ;) LOL)

--Sorry for the odd format. The word doc is in script format, and when I uploaded it, fanfiction messed it up. So this is a sort of... substitue script format.

--DISCLAIMER--I don't own Pirates of the Carribean. I do, however, own all my original characters, the plot, and other original material in this script not seen in former movies.

1.

Open on a YOUNG BOY, perhaps 3 or 4, slashing a wooden sword against a sunset on a beach. The boy is jumping, squatting, pretend-fighting with his sword.

The only sounds are the waves and the young boy's playing. The camera follows the boy until--

--he swings about with his sword violently and accidentally strikes ELIZABETH SWANN in the leg.

ELIZABETH

Ouch! William!

WILLIAM

Sorry mama.

The camera moves back, showing Elizabeth carrying a wooden tray with food. The beach looks as if it could be the same beach where Will left Elizabeth.

Off in the distance, there are FOUR WOMEN sitting on the beach around a large cloth littered with food. The women—JOAN, AGNES, MARY, and MARGRET--are all older than Elizabeth, and more haggard. Margret is the oldest of the group. She wears a kind and wise face.

MARGRET

Lizzie! You commin' to eat?

ELIZABETH

(jolted from her intent gaze into the ocean)

Yes, coming.

As the other four women sit and chat, Elizabeth is detached, staring quietly at her son.

JOAN

I can't believe I'm saying this, but it will be good to go

back to Tortuga.

AGNES

You're lookin' forward to bein' surrounded by drunken,

Washed-up pirates and their soulless, tired whores? No,

Tortuga's no good. Jus' better than this, that's all.

MARY

It's depressing, Tortuga. To see everyone's spirits sink

lower and lower in that place. Do ye remember girls,

when piracy was glorious and Tortuga was a prideful place,

and our men did more than dream of freedom—they drank

it!

MARGRET

Don't blame the men. It's the times. The world was

always against us, but since the war, they've been against

us with absolute dedication, and no sympathies, no

understanding of our freedom-seeking ways. Didn't used

to be like that—

MARY

No! Used to be we were feared, but idolized. Used to be

a pirate knew who was his feared enemy—and who's not.

used to be possibilities near endless. For a cautious pirate,

there was the possibility of going near anywhere, doing

near anything—of conquering the very seas.

ELIZABETH

(roused from her trance, irritated)

There are still some pirates who do that, you know… who

go after the very seas.

MARGRET

What's botherin' you, Lizzie? You missin' that husband of

yours? Don't worry, you'll be a lot less lonely once we bring

you back to Tortuga with us… lucky for you us girls decided

to vacation on this Island!

ELIZABETH

I'm not sure I can leave with you all.

MARGRET

Ah, this Island's not goin anywhere. We'll get you back

when the time comes to meet you're husband.

AGNES

(sarcastically)

Aye, Elizabeth's grand husband—captain of the Dutchman.

one of the few true pirates left on this world, right? Well,

that's grand, that's grand… how that working out for you?

JOAN

Anges, stop.

AGNES

What, with you and your husband getting together once

every ten years? With that child of yours never knowing his

daddy, eh? His daddy, who's cursed to sail the seas for all

his life, ushering the ungrateful dead… how does this fit into

your childhood fantasy of a romantic, tea and crumpets

marriage?

Elizabeth crosses her arms and looks away, angry. But she says nothing.

MARGRET

Elizabeth is prideful, because she knows her husband is a

great pirate, as well as a great man. Meanwhile, none of us

even know where our families are.

MARY

That's right, Agnes, you're just jealous.

AGNES

Don't you think it's time you gave up your young delusions,

Mary? Piracy's never been any good for anyone. It leads

to a life of sorrow and longing, of sin, of death—no matter

how great the brief periods of glory are. Piracy is a dying

world—and I'm glad of it.

There is a long silence—everyone has been brought down by Agnes's thoughts. Finally, Elizabeth speaks up, but it is not with the anger everyone expects.

ELIZABETH.

Perhaps piracy has run its course.

(staring at Williiam, playing in the distance)

Perhaps it would be best for everyone if the era comes to a

Close now.

MARGRET

(with a mixed feeling of grief and hope)

No. There will always be pirates. Perhaps our lifestyle will

Change… perhaps the glory will be subdued… there will

Always be those who long for freedom.

(gestures to William)

there will always be those who will long for untamed adventure.

… it runs in the blood, and it stains the bones of our children,

and their children.

As Margret talks, the camera follows Elizabeth's gaze, zooms in on William.

MARGRET

The blood will be passed down forever.

AGNES

It's a curse.

2.

Elizabeth is walking on the FLYING DUTCHMAN in the rain. Her expression is confusion, mixed with fear—but she doesn't quite know why. There is no sound track.

Everything is moving in slow motion, and as her surroundings are shown it becomes obvious she is reliving the big battle that took place on the Flying Dutchman. Though people are in action, everyone is moving slowly and staring at her. She looks at JACK SPARROW, and Jack's face is pained. He mouths the word "pirate" while shaking his head.

Suddenly Elizabeth's eyes become wide. She looks around frantically for something (as frantically as she can, in slow motion). Then she sees him: DAVY JONES. He is stabbing someone who is blocked from Elizabeth's view, but Elizabeth knows who the person is: he is WILL TURNER.

She runs to him, still unable to see him with Davy Jones in the way. The camera closes in on Davy Jones's back…closer and closer… until we can only see Davy Jones's back. Then Davy Jones steps aside and…

Instead of Will's face looking at Elizabeth, it is the face of William, her son. The boy mouths the word "mommy," and holds up his arms.

Elizabeth screams.

3.

Night. Elizabeth wakes up wide-eyed on a big bed in a small room. From the material the walls and furniture are made out of, it is suggested she is living in a kind of glorified beach hut.

After a few seconds of stillness, she scrambles out of bed and leaves the room.

The camera follows behind her as she walks down a short hallway and opens another door.

4.

There is a small boy asleep in the room. Elizabeth lets out a relieved sigh. She walks over to the boy and puts a hand on his head.

ELIZABETH

(Crying softly, whispering)

William…

(Trying to regain composure)

Oh, Will. It's so hard to raise him alone. To make all the

decisions.

(Breaks down again, whispering)

Forgive me, Will, but… I don't want him to be like you. I

don't want him to share your fate… our fate. I fear for his

future if our boy becomes a pirate... but what do I do,

Will? …I think it might be too late…

Elizabeth stops crying and looks at the child tenderly. She carefully slips a wooden sword out from the sleeping child's grasp. She regards the sword in a helpless manner.

The camera slowly moves about the boy's room.

Every shelf, every nook and cranny, from floor to ceiling, is covered with pirate toys: fake parrots, swords, hats, chests, books, etc. The camera does a 360 and makes it back to Elizabeth, who now has a look of determination on her face.

5.

Sun rise. Elizabeth is on a beach. There is an enormous fire going. Elizabeth's forehead is covered in soot.

She is throwing things into the fire, but it is unclear what yet. There is a sound of a child CRYING LOUDLY in protest.

Camera moves back and we see that Elizabeth is throwing toys into the fire—pirate toys. The boy is clinging to Elizabeth's skirt, crying hard.

As Elizabeth throws a wooden sword into the fire, the boy screams and reaches for it.

ELIZABETH

William, no!

(Taking William by both arms and shaking

him)

Don't you ever reach into a fire! What's wrong with you?

(Trying not to yell, but not succeeding)

These are pirate toys, William… Haven't I told you how bad

pirates are? Evilness follows them wherever they

go. They're horrible people who live horrible lives. You

shouldn't play with pirate toys, William. You don't want to

be a pirate.

WILLIAM

(Still crying hard, confused)

No! Daddy is a pirate. Mommy, no! Don't throw away my

pirate stuff; I'll be good.

ELIZABETH

Your father was forced into piracy. And it ruined his life.

Elizabeth is angry with the boy for being stubborn, for wanting to be a pirate. She lets go of WILLIAM and begins throwing toys deliberately into the fire while staring heatedly at her son. William cries even harder, if possible.

Then Elizabeth sees a metal object buried in the toys. She searches for it. She picks it up and looks at it, hesitating.

WILLIAM

NOT DADDY'S OLD SWORD! Mommy, you wouldn't!

ELIZABETH

(Quietly)

This wasn't daddy's sword… it was my sword. See, I was

a pirate; look at what it brought me: a child with no father.

Elizabeth runs to the ocean, William follows. She swings wildly and flings the sword into the water. She trudges back to the fire. William runs into the water and tries to find the sword.

Elizabeth starts throwing more stuff into the fire, but now she looks tired. She stops to look at the boy, feeling guilty and exasperated. She pulls her hair from her face and stares into the distance.

After a few moments something in the fire catches her attention, and she shows extreme interest in the object. Sound fades.

The camera closes on the fire. The object is a children's book about pirate myths, burning and surrounded by flame. It is open to a page with an illustration of underwater creatures circling a boat, and flying creatures surrounding the sails.

There is a title at the top of the page: Pirate Eaters.

6.

Night in Tortuga. A wooden, one-story shack with a wooden sign above the door: RUM, and an engraving of skull and crossbones. There are knives and swords sticking out of the building in random places.

Outside there are DRUNKEN PIRATES slumped over each other. Some are asleep, some are crawling about, and one is on the roof, apparently practicing sword fighting with himself. There is a GROUP OF WOMEN standing by the side of the building, arms crossed, waiting.

A yellow light shows through the windows and there are many people moving about inside. From inside the building comes loud music and muffled voices and singing.

7.

Inside the building. It is filled with pirates. Many voices are cheerfully and sloppily singing a fast-paced "pirate song." Many musical instruments of all kind are playing roughly the same tune. The room is filled with SHOUTING, SINGING, LAUGHING, and THINGS BREAKING.

Camera moves about the room and JACK SPARROW is revealed among the crowd. He is dancing enthusiastically and drinking rum at the same time. Those around him are giving him odd looks.

JACK

(Turns to a woman and brings her close to him)

What's your name miss?

(Without waiting for her to tell him)

Why that's a lovely name. I think I like you.

(Reconsidering)

No! Wait! I think I love you.

Jack tilts the woman's head back and looks as if he's going to kiss her, but he burps in her face instead.

WOMAN

Oh!

(Slaps Jack and walks out of the building,

mumbling)

Drunken dirty pirates. I need to get out of this town.

After a moment of confusion, Jack keeps dancing about the room and drinking rum.

JACK

(To no one in particular)

Do you know who I am?

(Jumps on a chair and tries to look important)

I'm captain Jack Sparrow!

RANDOM MAN

Shut up!

The chair starts to tilt and Jack falls to the ground. By the time he hits the ground he is asleep.

8.

When Jack awakes, the room is more dimly lit, and much quieter. Most of the partiers have left.

JACK

(Sitting up and holding his head)

Is this any way to go about fulfilling a quest?

(looking to his left)

Who's idea be this, anyway? Was it yours?

(looking to his right)

Was it yours?

(…silence…)

Oh, come on… come back, Jacks, I need you. Sure, you

were a little annoying. And more than a tad bit strange.

But, I need you… to help me… think. Think… what did I

come here for again?

(Tries to stand and grabs his head in

pain)

Why does rum have to have a rotten side? Rum is like…

women.

(a moment of clarity)

Women! I am here to talk to the women. That's right. See,

I don't need you Jacks after all. I can take care of myself.

9.

Jack, still drunk, stumbles outside. The group of women have disappeared, all except one. The LONE WOMAN is sitting on a barrel. There is a severe scar covering one side of her face.

JACK

You're the only one left, then?

The lone woman emits a soft sadness in her expression, but she regards Jack with judgmental eyes.

LONE WOMAN

Aye, pirate. All the other women have left with the other

drunkards. You are unfortunate enough to be the last

drunkard.

(offers her arm)

Shall we?

JACK

(staring at her appreciatively)

Don't know if unfortunate is the right word.

LONE WOMAN

(surprised at first, but then reconsiders)

You're drunk, pirate. You'll change your tune in the morning'.

JACK

(grins)

Ah, you expect me to be utterly repulsed by that scar. Well,

then, you have sorely underestimated the amount of women

I have seen over the years. I've been all over this world. I've

seen fat ones, skinny ones, ones with missing eyes, legs,

arms… teeth—all kinds of ones. So how bad is a half beauty,

half beast one?

(smiles, expecting her to be happy)

I have no standards.

The lone woman turns angry after hearing those last two sentences, raises her hand as if to slap Jack, but hesitates. She reconsiders, lowers her hand, and smiles.

LONE WOMAN

You're Jack Sparrow, right?

JACK

(brightens)

You've heard of me, no doubt?

LONE WOMAN

(widens her smile)

Of course…

(offers her arm)

My name's Rose Robbins.


End file.
